Caffeinated Blurr
by Lyra Harp
Summary: Blurr has a problem with his charge. According to him, she's too slow. How does he solve this problem? By fueling her caffeine addiction. This will totally end well...Not...OC story


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Transformers: Generation 1_. Nope. Nothing. Except my OC Helen. Yup yup yup...I had caffeine before writing this story can you tell? XP Enjoy!

"Blurr I can't have these."

"Whynotwhycan'tyouyoulikethemdon'tyou?"

"Did. Past tense. Last time I had chocolate covered coffee beans I was bouncing off the walls and jumping in place."

"Isn'tthatagoodthingyoudidsaythat youhadaracetodayright? What'ssobadaboutbeingenergizedfor it?"

"Blurr, do you know what happens when you mix caffeine with a malfunctioning heart and lungs?"

"NowhatIdon'tknowwhat?"

"A dead human. I appreciate the sentiment, Blurr, but not today."

"Tomorrowtomorrowlaterlater?"

I hesitated. I could feel Blurr fidgiting. "Maybe during an allnighter. But not before."

"Finefinecanwedrivecanwecanwe I'llgoslowIpromise!"

I laughed. "What part of malfunctioning heart and lungs did you not get? If you drive I'll end up swallowing my heart at the initial shock."

"Ididn'tknowhumanscoulddothataren'theartssupposedtostayinyourb odyexpectforanoperationbutyo udon'tneedanoperationdoyou?"

"Figure of speech. I really may have a heart attack if you drive at your normal speed, though."

"Humansshouldjustsaywhattheym eanandIpromisethatI'llstartoffslowIwon'tbreakanytrafficlawsthistime Ipromise!"

"Let me call Optimus."

"ButIdidn'tdoanythingyetwhyIamintroubl eI'mnotdrivingI'mstayingstillifgsijgoing-!"

"Blurr!"

"WhatwhatIdidn'tdoanythingpleasedon'tcallOptimuswhatIwon'tdrivebutIhavetodriveso-!"

"_Blurr!_" I shouted at the top of my lungs before taking a deep breath. "Relax. I'm calling Optimus to make sure the local law enforcement won't pull you over _when _you start driving."

"Icandrivereallyreallyyou'llletmedriveyouarethebestcha rgeeverI'llbuyyoulotslotslotsofcaffei ne-!"

"Not necessary," I said in amusement. "Don't drive yet. The call won't take long." Blurr rolled on his tires with his engine rumbling in excitement and anticipation._ I wonder what would happen if Blurr was overenergized_, I thought darkly before pushing the thought away. _No need to short circuit him or Prowl_. "Optimus? Yeah its Helen. Good, thank you. Look, Blurr wants to drive-Yes, with me in him." I waited for Prime to get it straightened out. I flipped the phone shut. "Go ahead, Blurr."

"Yousureyousureyouwon'thaveaheartatttack?"

"Start off slow so I can get used to it. We have two hours before my race."

I didn't have to tell him twice.

~0~

The only good thing after driving with Blurr is that I become naturally energized and hyper afterward. I didn't win the race by any stretch, but I did beat my last record so I wasn't complaining. Blurr made me shower afterward even though all I wanted to do was sleep. He was almost as bad as Mirage but at least he didn't ask me to shower twice. Mirage always knew which parts of my body weren't clean enough (to his liking) after a good wash and if that wasn't awkward I didn't know what was.

When I came back I eyed the drink that was laying on a towel critically. "Blurr, what's this?"

"Blackteawithcreamsugarandsug arsugarsugarsugar!"

"How many sugar packets did you ask for?"

Blurr hesitated, which had me facepalm before he even responded. "Ten?"

"Blurr you know that I only use one."

"Igotconfused!"

I snorted. _Confused my aft_. "Blurr, black tea is bad enough by itself."

"Butblackteaisgoodforyouthein ternetsaidso!"

"Not with ten sugar packet's its not...And I think green tea is actually the healthiest for humans."

"Ican'tgointoastoreandbuygreenteaw hatdoIlooklikehuman? Thenearestplacethathaddrivei nteawastwomilespleasedrinkit ?"

"Let me get this straight. You drove two miles during my race to get tea?"

"IwatchedyourraceIdidIdidther e'svideosurvailencetoproveitan dIdidn'tdriveduringyourraceIdrovedu ringyourshower!"

"You drove by yourself? Blurr, what if you got caught? I was the one who 'drove' you here. It wouldn't make sense for a car to drive itself and what about that video survailence?"

"Hologramfromthebackseatfakes leeping!"

"Uh huh. Where's the camera?"

He hesitated again. "Smashedontheroad?"

"Then where's the video?"

"Downloadedintomydatabanksbef oreitwassmashed."

"Where's the human who had the camera?" I grabbed my wallet from Blurr's glove compartment. "I'll have to go pay them back."

"No need."

My muscles slowly tensed. "Why?"

"I already paid them?"

I stared at Blurr's radio before putting the wallet back. "How much?" No response. "_Blurr_..."

"Two hundred?"

I facepalmed. "Don't buy anymore caffeine for me, got it?"

"YesIgotit."

"Good. 'Cause I'm driving."

Blurr sank on his tires before I picked up the tea and took a sip. "You'redrinkingit?"

"'Course I am. I'm not going to let this go to waste. Your just lucky I have three essays and two research papers to turn in Monday."

When I finished half of the tea I looked at the passenger seat. I picked up a new clear bag. "What's this?"

"Raisins?"

"From where?"

"HomeRatchetsaidtheonesatthes mallstoreswerebadandthatchoc olatecoveredanythingwithcoff eewasabadcombinationandraisi nsarehealthysothey'regoodright?"

I hesitated before looking at the radio. I sighed. "Let's go for a drive before you drop me off at my dormroom."

"Butyousaidyouwerebusyandthat Iwasn'tallowedtodrive!"

"With this tea in my system I am in no position to drive. Friends don't let friends drive overenergized," I finished in amusement. "You can drive. Just let me finish-"

"BestchargeeverohmygoshIlovey oufemmewecangoanywheretomorr owandIpromisenocaffeine!"

"Blurr, did you drink high grade or energon while you were out?"

"NowhydoIseemdrunktoyou?" Blurr asked as his holoform let go of me and disapeared.

"Just checking," I said as I finished the tea. _At least he got a small_. "Go ahead."

Blurr found a station with a lazer harp on it as he drove at eighty miles per hour on an almost endless desert highway. Blurr talked faster than usual as he asked me random questions during the drive. Blurr said that he didn't drink any energon...He said nothing about eating energon cookies.

~0~

I was wide awake at four a.m. on Saturday morning. Blurr may have wanted an energized charge but even he knew when an allnighter went too far...especially on a weekend when I didn't even have to go to classes. He knew that I probably wouldn't be in a position to talk to him considering my heart rate...So he called in backup.

"Helen, bed."

"No."

"Bed."

"No."

"_Go to sleep!_"

"IwouldifIcouldbutIcan'tsosh!"

He hesitated. "Caffeine?"

"Lotsofit."

"Why?"

"Work. Stop calling." I hang up. He called back. "What?"

"Switch classes."

"No."

"You can't keep-"

_Click_.

I turned the ringer on its lowest setting and let it become background music. I won the game until I collasped into the backseat the next morning. Most of the work was successfully completed but at the cost of no sleep. "Told you," Jazz said smugly.

"Shut up and drive," I mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's note:** I apologise if there are awkward spaces in Blurr's sentences. The document manager won't let me change them. Thank you for reading!

What happens when you mix college searches with Barricade, Blurr, Frenzy, Jazz, and a caffeinated charge turned nervous ball of energy...? I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with insanity. Check out _Caffinated Barricade is Asexy_!


End file.
